Las mujeres de Byakuya
by tziokuchiki
Summary: La actual esposa de Byakuya Kuchiki, Sumire, sospecha que el le esta siendo infiel, consultando al respecto con Rukia, quien se llevará una importante sorpresa tras ponerse a seguir a su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

Las mujeres de Byakuya  
Ya han pasado dos años desde que Nii-sama contrajo matrimonio con Sumire-sama, ella es una mujer muy fina, inteligente y honesta. Su cabello es muy largo, de un tono violeta claro, con muchas ondas. Los ojos se asemejan a un atardecer, son marrones, casi rojo.  
Casi nunca habla conmigo, pero puedo notar que sabe mucho sobre flores y plantas, también cocina muy bien, es la mujer ideal para Byakuya Nii-sama.

Hoy particularmente se acercó a mí con cara de preocupación

-Rukia-chan, tengo que preguntarte algo.  
-¿Si? dime Sumire-sama  
-Es una acusación muy grave lo que estoy pensando, júrame que no le dirás a Byakuya.  
-Lo juro, cuéntame.  
-¿El ve a otras mujeres?  
¿En que estará pensando esta mujer? ¿Que mi hermano la engaña? ¿Está diciendo que no es un hombre decente?  
-Voy a fingir que no oí nada.

No puedo dormir. ¿Qué habrá llevado a Sumire-sama a desconfiar de Nii-sama?  
No debí contestarle de ese modo. De todos modos, estaré vigilando cuando pueda a Byakuya.

_Un desconcertado día en que varios escuadrones habían sido enviados a una junta por unos cambios a efectuar, Rukia noto que su hermano no se encontraba en la reunión y discretamente se retiró para encontrarlo. _

_La sorpresa que iba a llevarse no tenía lugar en su confiado corazón, en su honor hacia su hermano, y en su valor.  
_

¿Esas son voces? Vienen de la oficina de Nii-sama

_Acercándose cada vez más a la oficina del capitán Kuchiki, Rukia oyó claramente  
_-¡Byakuya-sama! ¡Ah!

_Asomando su cabeza a través de la puerta que apenas se encontraba abierta vio, lo que nunca había pensado:  
Su hermano se encontraba acariciando y recorriendo el cuerpo de una joven shinigami, que se encontraba totalmente desnuda, desplomada sobre el escritorio del capitán Kuchiki, gimiendo de placer.  
Rukia se volvió para atrás, comenzando a correr, claramente su reiatsu se alteró, provocando que Byakuya notase su presencia. _

No puedo creer lo que vi, Nii-sama estaba con otra mujer. No sé qué hacer, no, no puedo contarle a Sumire-sama. ¿Qué hare? ¿Por qué Nii-sama?

_Tras haber visto eso, Rukia perdió gran parte del respeto que sentía por Byakuya, pero lo peor aún no ocurría.  
En la cena, se sostenía un ambiente muy tenso, Byakuya solicito a su hermana:  
_-Rukia, cuando terminemos la cena debemos ir a mi oficina, nos espera Renji.

¿La oficina de Nii-sama? ¿Habrá ocurrido algo? Pero estoy muy nerviosa para ir, no podre mantenerme seria y calmada.  
-No me siento bien, Nii-sama  
-Cumple con tu trabajo y has lo que te digo.

_Al llegar a la oficina de Byakuya, no se encontraba Renji, Byakuya se medio sentó en la mesa y haciendo un gesto de aproximación le dijo a Rukia: _

-Ven, Rukia.  
No podre aguantar mirarlo de cerca, apenas resisto estando en la misma habitación que él, no dejo de pensar en su infidelidad.  
-Estoy bien aquí, veo que Renj…  
-Dije que vengas para acá. 

_Muy temerosa y algo enojada, Rukia se aproximó a su hermano, sintiendo a los pocos segundos las manos de el sobre su cintura.  
_-¿Nii-sama?  
-Ya se que me viste con aquella mujer, lo siento, debiste de ponerte muy celosa.  
_Rukia sin comprender las palabras de Byakuya, rogo que llegara Renji, pero claramente era una mentira lo de la junta.  
Y sintiendo como ese ejemplar y honesto hombre, que en realidad no lo era, la besaba en el cuello y en sus senos comprendió que no podía contra él, se podía decir que era y siempre será irresistible.  
_-No podemos, Nii.-sama… por favor...  
-No hables, aún hay gente aquí.  
_Recostó a Rukia y comenzó a besar sus delgadas piernas subiendo lentamente hacia su zona más íntima.  
_No puedo creer que no pueda negarme a él. ¡En este mismo lugar le hace el amor a otra mujer! Quisiera gritarle tantas groserías.  
-Por hoy me detendré, estas alzando demasiado la voz. Y sé que no lo puedes evitar.  
_Dejo a Rukia paralizada por la vergüenza y el rencor ¿era la verdadera personalidad de Byakuya?  
_

_Al pasar unos días Rukia se despertó muy agitada tras tener una pesadilla, y a su lado se encontraba Byakuya, preparándose para lanzar una exclamación, él se adelantó y cubrió su boca con las manos.  
_-No te alteres Rukia, Sumire nos podría oír, aún está dormida.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí, Nii-sama?-susurro.

_Optando por responderle con un beso, Byakuya se aproximó más a ella.  
_

Y aquí voy otra vez, dejándome llevar por él.  
_Byakuya noto que Rukia estaba mucho más tensa que aquella vez en su oficina, así que se colocó encima de ella y se quitó la parte de arriba de la prenda. _

_Dejando ver ese hermoso pecho, Rukia ve que es un hombre tan delicado, tan fuerte, y sobre todo apasionado.  
Desasiéndose rápidamente de la ropa de su hermana Byakuya siguió con el juego que empezó el otro día. _

_En el momento en que Byakuya estaba por robar totalmente la inocencia de Rukia, se oyó un ruido. Separaron rápidamente sus cuerpos, volviéndose a colocar la ropa._

_Alguien estaba allí afuera_  
-Rukia-chan. ¿Estas despierta? ¿No sabes a donde fue Byakuya?  
-N-No, no lo sé.  
-Oh bien, gracias.  
_Acercándose rápidamente a los oídos de Rukia, ese hermoso hombre semi desnudo le susurro:  
_-Gracias por no decir nada, Rukia. 

_Cuando Byakuya estaba en su habitación, Rukia observo que muy triste Sumire entro seguido de él. Sabía que no era educado de su parte oír, pero se aproximó de todos modos.  
_-Byakuya, sé que no debería, y espero que me perdones. Pero… ¿tu estas con alguna otra mujer?  
-¿Acaso quieres que te eche de mi casa?  
-N-No, yo...  
-En tanto me vuelves a hablar de ese modo, te enviare al peor lugar posible, retírate, ahora.

_Salió rápidamente de la habitación la bella shinigami, llendo hacia el jardín. Comenzó a llorar sin parar. Rukia se sentía muy responsable, y se acercó a ella.  
_-Sumire-sama. ¿Ocurrió algo con Byakuya Nii-sama?  
-Rukia-chan… no... Nada-dijo tratando de dejar de llorar

-Escucha… yo…  
_En ese momento, se presentó Byakuya, observando con desprecio a Sumire_.  
-Voy a pedirte que te retires de esta casa, y no vuelvas a verme.  
-¿Nii-sama? ¿Que ocu…?  
-Silencio, Rukia. Y tú... Apúrate, al menos se considerada de que solo te eche.  
-Ss-sí, lo lamento mucho.  
_Rápidamente fue a recoger sus cosas y se marchó.  
Recostándose sobre las piernas de Rukia mientras estaba sentada Byakuya soltó su pensamiento libremente:  
_-Ahora serás mía siempre, sin esa mujer. Cada noche, cada día, en cada momento.

Al final, nunca me pude resistir a Byakuya, pero fue como él dijo: Siempre seré de él.

Y aunque vea a otra mujeres, aunque sea solo una más, seré la que marque su vida. Algún día, el también será solo mío.


	2. Las mujeres de Byakuya : Encarcelada a e

_Tras haber echado de la mansión Kuchiki a la señorita Sumire, Byakuya prácticamente no aparecía por allí, lo que causaba un gran mal estar en Rukia. En lo único que podía pensar era en que su hermano estaba viéndose con otras mujeres, pero… ¿Quién era ella para impedírselo? _

_Luego de varias horas esperando la llegada de Byakuya, este se presentó en la mansión._

-Nii-sama, llegaste…  
-Rukia, no debías esperarme aquí en el jardín, hace frio. Entra.

_Una vez que ambos estaban dentro, Rukia sintió ese sensitivo abrazo por la espalda, cargado de deseo, de preocupación y también de perfume de mujer. _

-Tienes un olor diferente.

¿Por qué dije eso? No quiero terminar perdiéndolo como le ocurrió a Sumire-sama  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-D-de nada. Olvídalo Nii-sama

Aunque lo intente, no puedo soportarlo más. ¿Cómo le da la cara para estar con una mujer y venir a fregarse sobre mí? Tengo que aprender a decirle que no.

-Me iré a descansar

-¿Ahora Rukia? Bien, vamos a tu habitación.

-Quiero ir sola

_Actuando de un modo diferente Rukia se apartó del capitán Kuchiki, dejándolo muy confundido, pero el sabia como actuar con ella._

_Retirándose rápidamente a su habitación Rukia corrió la persiana de su puerta, solo para observar al voltear que Byakuya estaba acostado en su cama, mirándola de un modo muy especial, su mirada decía que el la quería cerca. Más cerca que nunca. _

¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo continuar con esto, tal vez si le digo lo que pienso, se enoje y me deje.

¿Continuar con el de esa forma o perderlo?  
-Nii-sama, tú… ¿vienes de estar con una mujer no es cierto?

-¿Sumire te metió esas cosas en la cabeza?  
-¡Pero si yo misma te vi con aquella chica en tu escritorio!

_Comenzaron a caer unas lágrimas llenas de desprecio y decepción de los ojos de Rukia. Al darse cuenta de la situación y voltear para buscar a Byakuya con su mirada, el ya no estaba. _

¿Qué está pasando por la mente de Byakuya Nii-sama? Estoy segura que no era un hombre así…Tal vez le está ocurriendo algo y no estoy al tanto.

Pero tengo miedo de que me cuente cosas a las que yo no sepa cómo reaccionar.

_Al día siguiente Rukia se asomó discretamente por habitación de su hermano, era justo el momento en el que él se mudaba de ropa. No tardo en notar la presencia de Rukia para comentarle:  
_-¿Quieres todo de mí, no, Rukia?

_Tomándola por sorpresa con esa exclamación la joven quedo plasmada, y a pocos instantes su hermano la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia su habitación._

_Recostándola en su gran cama, recubierta con sedas y a medio hacer, la miro fijamente y dejo muy clara su intención con ella. _

-Eres la única con la que puedo reír, con la que puedo ser romántico, a la que puedo mirar por horas y a la que quiero abrazar mientras duermo, pero Hisana te eligió como mi hermana. Aun así, este deseo hacia ti que me genera malvivir, me provoca tantas otras cosas, que no puedo ni describirlas.

¡No puede ser! Es lo más hermoso que alguien podría haberme dicho. Y a la vez, es realmente lo más triste.

-Nii-sama! Yo…

-No me creerás, Rukia, pero necesitaba estar con otras mujeres para alejarme de ti, no aguantaba, y de hecho nunca lo voy a lograr.

_¿Cómo podría pasar una cosa así a dos personas que se amaban y merecían estar juntas?_


	3. ¿Jamas importara lo que yo siento?

Las mujeres de Byakuya: ¿Jamás importara lo que yo siento?

_Rukia se quedó sin palabras, una parte suya le decía que siguiera con él, que creyera en él, pero por otro lado creía que era una vil mentira de Byakuya solo para tener a una más en su colección._

-¿No vas a decir nada, Rukia?  
¿Qué debo hacer? Si le creo y es todo una mentira seré la mujer más tonta del mundo. Y si es cierto, estaría rechazando al hombre que siempre ame.

-¿P-puedes dejarme pensar un tiempo en todo esto?, para mí es demasiado.

-¿Qué necesitas pensar? Te estoy diciendo lo que me ocurre contigo.

¿Después de todo lo que vi y paso como puede esperar que haga algo tan de repente?

-Es que yo…-sin poder aguantar se lanzó a llorar.

-¿Es por aquella mujer? ¿Con la que me sorprendiste? No fue nada, no es nadie Rukia.

_Intentando calmarla la beso en la frente, bajando a su boca, su cuello y abdomen. _

-¡Nii-sama! Detente, por favor

Si comienza con su juego no podre parar

_Tan pronto como Rukia exigió que él se detuviera ya estaba quitando lentamente sus bragas._

-¡Eres un canalla!

_El rostro de Byakuya se modificó de inmediato, fijando una mirada de desprecio hacia Rukia. La tomo fuertemente del brazo y le aclaro:  
_-No puedes tratarme así ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres darían el lugar que tienes ahora mismo?  
-Sí, todas, por eso tú lo haces con todas-dijo Rukia con los ojos brillosos y llenos de rabia.

-No te voy a permitir esto-Se quitó de encima de ella y se aproximó a la puerta.

¿Qué es lo que dije? ¿Cómo tuve el coraje de hablarle así a Byakuya Nii-sama?  
-¡N-no! Lo siento Nii-sama… yo estoy confundida…

-Lárgate.

_Muy ofendida y triste Rukia se retiró de la habitación del capitán Kuchiki, comprendiendo por el dolor que pasaba Sumire. Al principio creyó que podría ser fácil, pero sentir posesión por el después de todo era algo normal. ¿Pero que hará Byakuya con Rukia, ahora que sabe que lo piensa de el? _

_Sin saber exactamente que hacer Rukia se dirigió al mundo real, en dirección a la casa Kurosaki. _

-¿Rukia-chan?-exclamo el señor Isshin

-Yo preciso hablar con Ichigo por favor.

-Bien, pasa.

_Toco la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo, oyendo la aprobación de pase._

-Rukia! ¿Paso algo? Tienes una cara…  
-En realidad no, pero necesitaba verte, me haces reír

-¿Así que soy gracioso? Tonta

_Luego de una tarde muy amistosa y sin comentar sobre lo que la atormentaba Rukia se despidió de Ichigo con rumbo a la sociedad de almas_

-Si hay algo que te haga mal, me avisas, Rukia.

_Al volver muy contenta a la mansión entro silenciosa, ya era algo tarde, llendo para su habitación con una sencilla sonrisa._

-Con que era eso…Te gusta ese idiota de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Nii-sama…

_Reposado sobre la cama de Rukia, allí estaba él, pidiendo indirectamente una explicación. _


	4. Continuaremos el juego

Las mujeres de Byakuya: Continuaremos el juego

-Pero no fui a...a casa de Ichigo  
-Eres una mentirosa, tienes su reiatsu impregnado en ti.

_¿Byakuya estaría celoso? ¿O tal vez preocupado? Sea lo que sea tenía una expresión que transmitía nada más que ira. _

-Es que... Necesitaba su ánimo.

-¿Y resulto muy bien no?

¿Qué ocurre con Nii-sama? Me está cuestionando el haber ido a ver a Ichigo pero él siempre está a escondidas con mujeres.

-S-si…

-Ven acá, no me hagas sufrir más Rukia.

-¡No! No iré. ¡Agh!

_Byakuya se aproximó rápidamente a ella, llevándola a su cama y sobre ella al oído le dijo:  
_-Me haces esto apropósito…

Esta vez no podre más, simplemente no aguanto, su cuerpo hirviendo junto al mío, el cabello largo de Nii-sama que caía sobre mi rostro y esa mirada que me mostraba lo que iba a hacerme.

_Despojándose rápidamente de sus ropas "el juego de Byakuya" como Rukia lo llamaba había comenzado de nuevo, cada encuentro era más ardiente y así era como ardían juntos en ese deseo desesperado. _

Nunca voy a poder explicar cómo me siento en este mismo momento…el cuerpo de Nii-sama contra el mío, mis labios en los suyos y esas pequeñas marcas de mis manos que quedaban en su espalda de sujetarlo tan fuerte.

_Al terminar con tan apasionado encuentro Rukia se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Byakuya, lo cual le genero mucha tranquilidad, saber que se encontraba a su lado, y no en brazos de otra mujer. _

-Eres hermosa, Rukia

_Acurrucándose en el pequeño busto de Rukia, Byakuya se quedó dormido. Tomándola de la cintura, y ella aun nerviosa pero a la vez calmada apoyo sus manos en la cabellera del capitán Kuchiki, durmiéndose a los pocos minutos. _

_Al despertar casi de mañana Rukia seguía pensando en cómo se sentía utilizada por él, Byakuya le debía una mejor aclaración. _

-Estas muy nerviosa.

-Es que Nii-sama, yo… no quiero que estés con otras mujeres, por favor.

-Ya he dicho lo que sentía.  
-Sé que no es cierto, tú me usas. Dime. ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿Simplemente aquellos son tus deseos?  
-Rukia… tú sabes, creo que no fui echo para ser un hombre correcto. Me agobia esta vida.

_Intentando aguantar el llanto, Rukia no dejaba de pensar que Byakuya no la respetaba ni un poco, que le mentía y además de todo la usaba. _

¿No va a detenerse a pensar en cómo me siento? ¿Qué hare si a alguien se le ocurre delatar a Nii-sama? En este momento no puedo plantearle estas cosas, creerá que son puras excusas para tenerlo solo para mí… Pero paralelamente, lo quiero solo para mí.

-No quiero prometerte cosas que no cumpliré, dame solo un tiempo Rukia, sé que me aburriré de aquellas mujeres, de ti, nunca.  
-Bien, no tengo derecho a pedirte nada.

-No lo digas de ese modo

_Siendo besada y acariciada, volvió a entregarle su confianza a aquel hombre._

-Tomemos un baño juntos-dijo Byakuya

¿Qué tomemos un baño? ¡Qué vergüenza! No podre.

-Ahh… em Nii-sama

-No seas tímida conmigo

_Mientras estaban remojados en la tina, Rukia se sentía muy avergonzada, inmóvil y sin saber qué hacer, esto generaba interés en Byakuya, quien se acercó a ella lentamente y comenzó a enjabonar su espalda. _

-¡Nii-sama!-exclamo con un rostro totalmente ruborizado.

-Deja de avergonzarte

_Cada vez lavando menos la espalda de Rukia y dándole más besos en el cuello, parecía que cada segundo que estaba con él era más placentero y peligroso. _

-Ahora es tu turno Rukia, lávame.

¿Qu-Que-Que? No podre, estoy muy nerviosa.

-¡Me voy! Tengo frio.

-¡Rukia!

_Tomando rápidamente la bata fue a vestirse a su habitación._

_-_Oh no, olvide buscar una toalla para secarme

_Unas vigorosas manos que la tomaron por detrás la sorprendieron. _

-¿Planeabas vestirse sin secarte?

_Perdiendo nuevamente la cabeza y sin poder decir ni una palabra, Rukia dejo secarse, Byakuya lo hacía muy lento, mientras contemplaba cada parte del cuerpo de aquella delicada joven. _

_Luego la ayudo a vestirse, y a prepararse para ir cada uno a sus respectivos escuadrones._

-Llegaremos tarde Nii-sama.

_Al aproximarse a la salida de la mansión notaron que había una joven, era una amiga de Rukia. _

-¡Oh es Kisami-chan! Parece que no trae buenas noticias.

-Rukia-san, he perdido mi casa y no tengo a donde ir… ¿me dejarías quedarme contigo por un tiempo?

_Kisami es una chica muy bonita, tiene el cabello casi blanco y muy largo, ojos verde claro y es apenas más alta que Rukia. Posee una sonrisa encantadora y una inocencia muy propia._

_¿Tener a Kisami en casa será peligroso para su relación con Byakuya?_


	5. ¿Quien eres Nii-sama?

Las mujeres de Byakuya: ¿Quién eres Nii-sama?

_Kisami dijo haber perdido su casa y muy preocupada Rukia abrió las rejas y se aproximó a ella con angustia._

-Oh amiga, que desgracia, claro que puedes quedarte, pero debo consultarle a Nii-sama.

-¿De verdad? Disculpa las molestias por favor.

_Volviéndose a Byakuya, con decisión le dijo: _

-Nii-sama, ella es Kisami, debe quedarse con nosotros. Hazme el favor de admitirla por un tiempo en la mansión Kuchiki.

_Llevando una mirada soberbia y desconfiada Byakuya observo a la joven._

-¿Aquella mujer? No parece de fiar.

-Pero ella es amable y una gran persona.

-Entonces que trabaje aquí arreglando las habitaciones.

-Lamento entrometerme en su conversación pero aceptare hacer los arreglos con gusto.

-Quedaras custodiada por nuestros empleados hasta que lleguemos por la noche.

_Tras haber pasado un largo día esperando por ver muy emocionada a su amiga , Rukia se encontraba llendo para su casa, cuando vio a Hannataro, lo notaba más alterado que de costumbre y muy deprimido hablando con el mismo._

-¿Hannataro? ¿Qué haces aquí, cerca de mi casa?

-Ah... Ah, este…Yo…

_Temblando y moviéndose para todos lados por minutos se decidió a calmar._

-Kisami me dijo que estaba en tu casa y pensé en pasarla a buscar, pero cuando pase estaba toda sucia y muy fatigada.

-Oh había olvidado que estabas intentando algo con ella… ¿pero cómo que…? Voy para allá.

_Apurada, Rukia tenía que aclarar lo que ocurría. _

_Cuando llego vio que Kisami se encontraba fregando sin cesar la vitrina de la habitación de Byakuya, estando este presente. _

-No sirves para nada.

-¡Nii-sama! ¿Qué haces? Ven conmigo Kisami-chan

_La tomo de la cintura y la llevo junto a ella._

-¿Me estas desafiando, Rukia? Es mi casa.

-¡Ella se ira a otro lugar si es necesario, no merece que le hagas esto! ¿Le has pegado acaso? Está llorando, oye, tranquila Kisami-chan.

_Byakuya bajo la mirada de inmediato y suspiro. _

_Mientras que Rukia llevo a darse una ducha a Kisami, y ella lloraba y no dejaba de abrazar a Rukia._

-Tranquila, ahora debes bañarte.

-Gracias, Rukia-san. No pensé que Kuchiki-san fuera así…

-El… tiene sus momentos de frialdad, es cierto. Pero si estas incomoda te llevare a otro lugar, lo prometo. Hannataro te vino a ver

-Si… Rukia-san…Byakuya Kuchiki-san intento seducirme.-dijo bajando la cabeza

_Sin poderlo creer, sin querer imaginar aquella situación, Rukia no le quería creer…_

-¿Qué dices Kisami…?

-Sé que no lo vas a poder creer, pero me negué varias veces, y me envió a hacer esos trabajos…

-Ve con Hannataro, no te puedes quedar aquí, lo siento.

-¿No me crees verdad?-dijo llorando desesperada.

-Te creo amiga mía, él es el problema aquí.

_¿Rukia se habrá decidido a terminar su extraña relación con Byakuya?_

_Lo cierto era que ya estaba tocando fondo esta situación. _


End file.
